


ACUTE

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: ACUTE [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oliver/Laurel, Simultaneous Suicide, Songfic, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Vocaloid song, love is death, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is engaged with Laurel yet has a parallel relationship with Felicity. A story of love and betrayal, what will be the outcome and whose fate shall be sealed? Based on the song: ACUTE</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACUTE

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, I don't write a hetero relationship, The song is just too good for me to ignore. I was inspired by the creation realm.
> 
> Do expect anymore hetero relationship stories.

Title: ACUTE

Summary: Oliver is engaged with Laurel yet has a parallel relationship with Felicity. A story of love and betrayal, what will be the outcome and whose fate shall be sealed?

Rating: M – Character Death

 _“Where did I go wrong?”_ Oliver thought lying in his own bedroom, staring at the ceiling.

He used to love her, used to be infatuated with her piercing emerald green eyes, the aroma of her soft golden curly hair, her smile and her entire being. And that time, he can feel the spark of her kiss whenever they locked lips. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. That time, he can feel the connection between them.

 _“Why I can’t feel the same way now?”_ He narrowed his eyes, trying to recall why? Why he cannot feel the same way?

Reminiscing the time, the break-up of his previous of his boyfriend Tommy Merlyn was very hard for her, she seeks solace with him, the time he accepted his confession. He felt like the happiest man alive. He remembers when he told Diggle and Felicity. Felicity’s green eyes sparkles, so dazzling that he cannot help to smile at. He knew at that time Felicity will always support his relationship with Laurel. Even though it hurts her inside, she feels very happy for Oliver. That everything won’t change.

Even though they were dating, everything was still okay, sure he spent every ounce of his time with Laurel than Felicity. Sure the three of them spend less time together like they used too, yet still maintained their friendship. The bond between them was still there, still so clear and so pure like water flowing in the stream. A bond that is unquestionable.

 _“I never thought we would break this easy,”_ Oliver thought, feeling so much regret and felt overconfident about their relationship.

It started when he had his first fight with Laurel. Now he can’t remember what is it about, but it was serious enough for Laurel not to contact him for two weeks. He felt so miserable, so confused that time that he needed someone to cling with. Someone that he can trust. So he went to his ever so constant best friend, the one who knew him as great as Laurel. He knew that she can always give a way for him, and so he sought her company. He sought her just to make up with Laurel. Nothing more, he tried to convince himself.

_I thought things were fine the way they are,_

_In the deepest night when I started to ran away,_

_The rain rang on the window loudly,_

_As If I was being tormented by regrets._

_I want you to say, “I want you to have eyes on me only,”_

_Yet it is impossible for me to say it out loud_

_At the conclusion of this twisted love,_

_What can you see?_

_“But why can I feel the pounding in my chest when I’m with Felicity? Why?”_ Oliver clench his chest, right into his chest, He should have it only with Laurel. Only to her, and nobody else.

But his feeling inside him, grew like a tree inside that made him scared. He started realize how beautiful her dirty blonde hair; glow when bathed by the sunlight. How her skin looked so flawless, peach-cream complexion that many girls wished to have, her eyes sparkled every time she wears glasses and her eyes are a bit darker on the edge. He started to realize there’s something more about his friend, the one he is afraid of. He wished he would stick an arrow in his heart to stop this feeling.

_As the darkness deepens, my desire becomes unleashed_

_I want you to answer me, right here and right now,_

_Someone else in the shadow is, disappearing and reappearing,_

_So bury my body in your chest, as if you are frightened._

Even when he made up with Laurel, he still craved for Felicity’s company, no matter how wrong it was. He needed to hear her voice, needed to her smile. He needed her like he needed the air. He needed her so much that Laurel started to realize there’s something different about him. She had asked him, and Oliver answered with a shrug and said it was nothing.

Well, what can she say anyway…? That Oliver fell in love with Felicity…? He can’t possibly say that to her.

But Laurel knew. And she started to feel restless about Oliver.

 

_Emitting dry and dull sounds,_

_The wheels of fate has turned around,_

_I keep on having faith with you,_

_But now I need to cope with this unrequited pain,_

_We were supposed to love and bond with each other,_

_Yet it was all a lie._

She started to phone him more often. Asking him where he was, who he was with, asking so many questions that he felt scared of her.

But it was Laurel. She was supposed to be his fiancé, so why did he feel afraid with her…?

The confused stalked him everywhere he went. It made him tired, made him felt so lost.

And that night, Oliver lifts his body of the bed as he looks at a frame near his bedside table. He looks at the photo of five of them including Diggle and Tommy. Trying to relish the old carefree feeling, like nothing in the world ever matter, it finally hit him. Hard.

He had loved Felicity. No longer as a friend, but something so much more. But he knew it was wrong. He cannot possibly love Felicity. He should have always loved Laurel, he should have craved for her company instead. He shouldn’t feel lust for Felicity. No, he couldn’t.

 _She was supposed to be my best friend._  Oliver thought sadly. Trying not to remember the feeling on his chest.

But the feeling grew becoming something that’s so much more than just best friends. He never failed to notice that every time he saw Felicity at work, his heart pounds harder as the blood rushed to his face. He can’t help to notice the heat of desire swirling inside of him. He knew he wanted her, desperately wanted to feel her touch, and wanted to feel her lips against his own. He wanted to feel her skin against his, to taste her pure innocent essence. He wanted her to be his as much as he wanted to be hers as well. He tried to relinquish his urges by being with Laurel, and yet he can no longer sense the spark about the curly blonde. But he used her, trying to satisfy his lust to Felicity, He couldn’t care less on how low it is, he tried to run over his own feelings. But no matter how hard he done, no matter how hard he spends his time with Laurel, the desire to meet Felicity grew stronger and stronger, he’s addiction overflows, he desperately pursue her.

He knew he was playing with fire, risking himself to burn, Laurel’s mental state rocketed sky high. Who knows what her intention she will do next? He knew that this was wrong in so many levels, but he can’t resist the temptation, once it starts it; it is hard to look away.

Not when he knew Felicity felt the same as well.

No, the dirty-blonde hair didn’t tell him directly, in fact she always refused him whenever he was too close to her for her own comfort. But he just knew it. It was clear when she always blushed every time he complemented her, when he touched her hand or when her voice wavered when she refused him and it thrilled him, and the quest of making her becoming his own possession has begun.

One day at the bar they both are often at, he noticed the black ring over Felicity’s eyes, and he had asked her about this. But her response is a quick mutter of “It’s nothing.”

And he knows that means that there is something bothering her so much. Something that she must never told him.

  _A sudden phone right was brought up on this entangled relationship,_

_Patching one lies with another, you kept on smiling,_

_As I cling upon this false excuses with desperation_

_My rusty heart aches,_

_Can only slowly become paralyzed,_

After answering at the number who is calling her, he noticed the brief terrified look on Felicity’s face. But he brushed the feeling off, and then shortened the distance between him and her, whispering sweet seductive words that always left her flustered and when he felt it was not daring enough, he nipped on her ear lobe slightly, rewarding him with a delightful gasp of the dirty blonde-haired woman as she accidentally dropped her phone from her hands.

“O-Ollie…What…are you doing?” She gasped, a sound that felt like heaven to his ears. He decided that he needs to give her more surprise in the future just to hear it again.

“Is it wrong…?” Oliver pouts, pulling his hand so she would fall into his arms. He inwardly smiled when he hear her ragged breath and feel her sudden quickening heartbeat that matched his own. It was obvious that she could not answer his simple question. “What’s wrong Felicity…?” He whispered seductively softly to her ear, fully knowing that it was her weak spot on her ear. He slowly trailed to her jaw line, putting butterfly kisses on her radiant skin and then after a while, he started to use his tongue as well.

“O…Oliver…!” She moaned as he nibbled her neck, leaving red marks, proving her that she belongs to him.

“Do you want me to stop?” He lifts his mouth from her skin and whispered to her ear. He knew she cannot bring herself to say yes, despite the fact that she was denying herself towards him. Her desire was plastered in her face, and he wanted her so much that he is willing to explode anytime and she doesn’t answer quick enough for his patience, he captured her mouth into a searing kiss; enough to overpower a person. Felicity gasped due to shock, and Oliver uses this opportunity to shove himself to her body, desperately trying to feel her body warmth. Her mouth tasted so sweet; he instantly got addicted, and he was insane for her. “Felicity…” he moaned her name, while hastily fumbling her dress’ buttons.

As if being snapped out of a hypnotic trance, Felicity immediately   tries to free herself from his grasp. “No, Oliver. I can’t do this. Laurel is my friend!” Felicity whispers as tears started to cloud her vision with her tears. But Oliver didn’t care, he continues to do his handiwork, until the last button was undone, and at last, he was rewarded with the sight of her bare back. “Please Oliver, if you keep this up, I won’t be able to hold my feelings anymore,” Felicity warned, holding her dress in place in position so that was covering her breast.

“Then don’t hold back, Felicity. Please love me…”

Oliver’s statement cause her to blush, she shook her head. “But I will betray Laurel! Our relationship will be ruined because of me! Why won’t you understand?”

He didn’t know why, but that last statement just made something inside of him snap. How dare she say that he doesn’t understand? How dare she, when she never knows how much night spending thinking back their relationship without getting any sleep? Out of his anger, his grip on her suddenly tightened and once gain brought his lips near her ears.

“It’s not your fault Felicity, Never your fault.” He reassures harshly into her ears.

“But Ollie-”

He never listened to the end of her sentence, since he conveniently silence her with another passionate kiss. He doesn’t want to waste his time listening to her pleas, because he has the feeling that he won’t like it. She tries to push him away, but slowly ever so slowly her resolve slowly subsided until she gave in and kissed him back. It’s only a matter of time, Oliver kissed her senselessly, licked every corner, every secret spots making Felicity moan harder. One slow movement really, but she definitely is kissing him back. He let out a growl of triumph, deepening the kiss even more. When they finally pulled away from each other.

Felicity looked at him. “Does this mean I betrayed her…?” She sadly whispers. She didn’t need to say her name, he knows perfectly well who she is referring to. He wanted to say no, he wanted to say no, he wanted to say that it’s his fault to fall in love with her. That it’s his fault for cheating at Laurel.

But as conceited as he is, he can’t bring himself to answer her question.

“Hey Ollie, does this mean that I’m selfish? That I’m a bitch for a stealing my best friend’s boyfriend?” Felicity asked him again, her tears started to roll down her pink cheeks. She suddenly collapsed to his chest, making him fall down due to the impact. Thankfully there’s the wall that supported him. “I don’t want to betray her, Oliver! She’s my best friend. But why can’t I stop my feelings?!” She wept, soaking his shirt with her pure tears. He can’t stand seeing her sadness anymore, so he embrace her with his strong arms. He didn’t care if he crushed her with his own man hug.

How could she say those bad things about herself?

“Listen to me, carefully and I will not repeat myself again. It’s not your fault, it’s always been mine. I wanted you. I craved for you and every night when I lie in my bed. I wished you’re always next to me, so it’s not your fault Felicity, to be honest; I wish that I never had dated Laurel at all. If you ever bagged yourself down, I will kiss you so hard until you agree with me. Understood?” He whispered dangerously low to her ears and before she has the time to respond, Oliver caught to him first by kissing her passionately kissed her again, devouring her until she relieved his thirst.

“Ollie…O-Ollie…S…Stop…” She gasped every time he stopped to take a breath.

He smirked devilishly way he could ever imagine. “Never. Only if you say that you love me.”

She blushed in a deep scarlet color, He didn’t need to see her to know it. He practically feel the blood rushed to her face, and he chuckled. “Come on, Tel me that you love me…” He whispered one more time to her ears, this time more seductive and sexily,

Until they both heard a soft gasped and a dropped suitcase out from the door. A sound that is familiar to Oliver.

“Laurel!” He heard Felicity gasped and he glance at his supposed to be girlfriend. The curly blonde haired woman has her eyes are wide as saucers and her entire body is shaken down to her core seeing his best friend and his fiancé making out behind her back. “H-How could you do this…to me…?”

“No Laurel!” Felicity pushed Oliver away, “This is just a big misunderstanding…!” She tries to reason with her blonde-haired best friend, quickly tearing herself up.

“Stay back!” Felicity froze as Laurel hold a gun towards her threatening towards Felicity. Her hands were violently shaking, knowing that she crossed the line. “I thought you were my friend…How…How…could you…so this to...me,” Laurel sobbed with tears falling down from her cheeks. Oliver couldn’t believe what he is seeing his fiancé holding a gun to his true love.

“Enough!” Oliver’s voice resonated in the room, making both woman look at him. Oliver approaches a scared Felicity as he hug Felicity tight. “Stop blaming her Laurel. I’m the one who fell in love with her.” He sternly said to Laurel the cold hard truth, making Laurel’s shaking finger on the trigger. He doesn’t want Laurel blaming Felicity for everything. He doesn’t know why but hearing this statement, both Laurel and Felicity had turned their eyes on Oliver, both woman were shocked.

“No… you said that…you will always love me…” Laurel whispered dangerously low, glaring at him with such intensity; enough to make a person scared. Enough to make Oliver guilty. But he still has his grip strong at Felicity.

_As our feelings intertwines in this cold room,_

_I want you to answer me, right here and right now,_

_The devil’s voice has pierced my mind, and won’t go away._

_Now tear your mask and reveal the truth in your face,_

“I’m sorry, Laurel. But…” Oliver gathered all his courage. “My feeling for Felicity outgrows my love for you, we are through-”

Oliver was interrupted when Laurel tackled him, at the same time pushing Felicity out of the way and hugged him tightly until both their heads and necks aligned and she pulled the trigger next to her neck then.

BANG!

_As the darkness deepens, our love will never return._

_My sharp gouging knife-tip becomes soaked,_

_Until we pop and perish like fireworks in the sky,_

_Let us scorch each other and burn ourselves away,_

_…Ever so gently…_

Oliver’s mouth remains at agape, as blood comes out from his mouth. He didn’t know that Laurel was that unstable enough to commit suicide, taking him along with her. So no one will be able to steal her back. Felicity was shocked seeing Laurel was that desperate to maintain their love, even if it means killing him and herself at the process

“L…Laurel…Why…” Oliver coughed as more blood spills from his mouth. “No matter how…hard you try…I’ll always love…Felicity…”He trailed off as the eyelids slowly becoming heavy. He took a final glance at Felicity; remembering every single detail of her face and right before his eyes closed and mouthed he whispered to Felicity, “I love you,” and both couple falls down on the cold floor. Then he just simply lets go.

Felicity couldn’t believe what she saw, Laurel killed herself and taking Oliver with him. Her knees gave out on her as he hold Oliver’s cold hand as she cried for him, holding the cold hand with her entire life.

Oliver’s thought before Laurel tackled him, was his final will. _“I wished that I didn't fall in love with Laurel and dated her in the first place, maybe those things won’t go this way, Maybe. Just maybe our friendship won’t be broken and shattered like this. A love story would have everyone smiling, not a bloodbath.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end of their love and friendship?


End file.
